Demrah Glover
|home = Pridor, Restion |relatives = See Family |species = Shapeshifter |haircolor = Black |eyecolor = Black |firstappearance = 5 Months After |latestappearance = The Great Evil}} Demrah is the illegitimate year old daughter of Denique Glover. History Demrah was born via emergency c-Section to Jonald Everson and Denique Glover (her surname at the time) on December 25, 2005. She was born five months premature. Abduction On April 9, 2016 Demrah and her family where at the Pridor Great Mall. Demrah told her father she had to use the bathroom, after she was done when she came out she was tased unconscious and abducted by an unknown assailant. Her family searched all over the mall to no avail. Personality Demrah is described as the ISFP personality type. Demrah lives in a colorful world, inspired by connections with people and ideas. She takes joy in reinterpreting those connections, reinventing and experimenting with both herself and new perspectives. Despite all this she is an introvert which surprises her friends when she steps out of the spotlight to be by herself to recharge. Just because she's alone that she sits role she takes time for this introspection, assessing her principles. Rather then dwelling on her past or future she thinks about who she is. She returns from her cloister transformed. She lives to find ways to push her passions. Instead of choosing something safer she chose to do cheerleading. Her attunement to the moment and her environment allows her to do better than most. Demrah also enjoys connecting with others, and she has a crown irresistible charm. However if criticism does get through it can end poorly. Demrah can handle kindly phrased commentary, valuing it as another prospective to help push her passions in a new direction. But if the comments are more biting and less mature, Demrah can lose her temper in a spectacular fashion. Demrah is sensitive to others' feelings and value harmony. When faced with criticism, it can be a challenge for her to step away from the moment long enough not to get caught up in the heat of the moment. But living in the moment goes both ways, and once the heightened emotions of an argument cool, Demrah can usually call the past the past and move on as though it never occurred. Demrah's biggest challenge like all ISFP types is planning for the future. Finding constructive ideals to base her goals on and working out goals that create positive principles is no small task. Unlike Sentinel types, Demrah doesn't plan her future in terms of assets and retirement. Rather, she plans actions and behaviors as contributions to a sense of identity, building a portfolio of experiences not stocks. Demrah is Charming, Sensitive to Other's, Imaginative, Passionate, Curious, and Artistic. However Demrah is also Fiercely Independent, Unpredictable, Easily Stressed, Overly Competitive, and has Fluctuating Self-esteem. Demrah is quite mysterious and difficult to get to know. While very emotional individuals, she guards this sensitive core carefully, preferring to listen then to express. She focuses instead on her boyfriend, with little in dictating the mood of a situation with her own feelings. When it comes to friends Demrah is the most comfortable person to be around. She's laid back and spontaneous, she won't bog things down with arguments or structured long-term plans. Demrah believes in actions not words. She talks about what is, not what could, should or will be, and then she actually does it. Demrah takes joy in helping out around the house and with her younger siblings. Her younger sisters can always count on something to do or learn everyday. She loves fun, having tea parties with Dazzline, hands-on activities such as arts and crafts. She often encourages her siblings to take up a hobby revolving around these activities. Biography Demrah was born to Jonald Everson and Denique Glover on December 25 five months premature. After Demrah's birth Jonald and his girlfriend Denique took turns learning how to care for a child. Because both her parents are Seklunis religion her maternal and paternal grandparents praised then teenage/young adult parents on having the baby. As Demrah grew older she became harder to care for with her seizures due to her premature birth, her slow motor skills development. By the time Demrah was 3 years old her handicaps became less noticeable. However her seizures still persisted and she had them as frequently as before. When she started school her learning capabilities where low. She often had to receive help from her teachers. The school noticing this had Jonald and Denique investigated due to suspected abuse. By the time she was 8 her quirks had resolved themselves except for her seizures. However her seizures have greatly decreased since she was 3. She now at the age of 10 had very few seizures but is still susceptible to seizures. Powers & Abilities Chemist Master Powers Evolved Human Powers Relationships Family Mack Glover '''Maternal Grandfather' Ola Glover Maternal Grandmother Denique Glover Mommy Denique is Demrah's mother. The two are very close Delonda Glover Sister Demrah's sister.]] Delonda is Demrah's sister. Demrah and Delonda for the most part get along well. However there are times when they don't get along and in days like that you don't wanna get in there way. Cause when there arguing it's a full out carry fight and you need at least 3 people each to get them off of each other. However even a bad day like that can turn into a good day for these two. They get into fights because they love each other not because they hate each other. Daniyah Glover Sister her sister and fraternal sister of Delonda.]] Demrah and Daniyah have an in again off again relationship. One day they love each other, another day they hate each other. It's been like that since the day Daniyah and Delonda where born. Don't get me wrong they love each other but they also hate each other go figure. When they love each other you can see the two of them hanging out having a good time playing with each other, joking with each other etc. But on the days they hate each other they're always fighting over silly things, yelling at each other etc. Debella Everson Sister is the first legit child of her father.]] Debella is her sister and the first legitimate child of Jonald's. Demrah loves her silly little sister a lot. She always tells her "you're so weird" and Debella pretends to carry an enchantment on her. The two play like this on a regular basis. Demrah sometimes pretends she's an evil fairy who wants to take over the world. Jonald says "It's the cutest darn thing he's ever seen". It's very obvious that Demrah and Debella really love each other and that Demrah is just as weird as her little sister. Dessa Everson Sister her little sister]] Dessa is her nosy little sister. Demrah and Dessa are close but not so much. Dessa is always getting into Demrah's stuff, the two of them get into arguments several times about privacy. Even still she sneaks into her room and tries to take herDemrah stuff. Even still the two girls love each other heck there family they'll always love each other. But as far as Dessa getting into Demrah's stuff. Demrah says that it needs to stop but Dessa has admitted that the reason she always gets into her stuff is because she wants to be like her big sister, a statement that practically melts Demrah's heart. Friends Romances Keywon Daniel Boyfriend/Imprintee is Demrah's boyfriend]] Keywon is Demrah's classmate and boyfriend. The two are always together due to his situation. Keywon's home life is far from perfect. Both his parents are alcoholics and get very abusive to him and his sister's. He along with his siblings spend more time with Jonald and family then they do at home. Keywon has come to Demrah crying because of a hurtful comment that his parents made. This happens very frequently and Jonald doesn't know what to do he's reported the situation multiple times but the parents have gotten away Scott free every time. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:Children Category:Illegitimate Children Category:Evolved Humans Category:Evolved Human Category:Everson Family Category:Glover Family Category:African-American Ethnicity Category:Chemist Master